The Manity of Profanity
The Manity of Profanity is an fucking episode of Ben 10: Really Fucking Retarded Anus Force Summary (fuck) Ben starts fucking cursing a lot but thats ok because theres a fucking big ass red template at the top of the page saying theres cursing and shit. Also he pisses off the SEX KING Plot Ben is in the kitch- THEME SONG -chen, making a pancake. He flips the pancake, and as he goes to the table he stubs his toe in the table leg. (Ben): AAAGH (transform) QQQQQ! QUCK QUCK QHAT QHE QUCK QUCKING QITCH QASS QABLE QEG QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK (Rook): Woah Ben, you can't almost say those words! This wiki is being read by children! What will they think? (Qqqqq): Qo Qook, qit's qokay quase qi'm qqqqq. qi qust qurn qinto qim qhenever qi qeed to qurse. quck. (Rook): Oh, ok I guess. (Qqqqq): Qitch. Suddenly, the fire sprinklers went off. (Rook): Ben, did you burn the pancakes again? (Qqqqq): Qof qourse qi qid qi qan't qucking qook Qook. Suddenly, Qqqqq noticed something! (Qqqqq): QAIT QI QOTICED QOMETHING (reverts) THROUGH THE FOURTH WALL (transform) TV! TV ripped a hole through the fourth wall, and Ben and Rook found themselves looking up on the page of this exact episode! (Rook): Wh-Where are we Benbrude? (TV): some crappy fanfiction site where we exist, but look up! (Rook): What is that red thing? They looked up at the red template, stating the show was rated TV-MA (TV): We... we can curse now? (Rook): I guess so Ben. Omi won't get banned for it now. TV closed the rift to the fourth wall and landed back in his house with Rook. (TV): FUCK YOU BOIIIIIIIIIIII TV started running like a maniac through the house. (TV): FUCK BITCH SHIT ASS ANUS FUCKING ASS DICK BUTT VAGINA WAAAA (transforms) FASTTRACK! MORE LIKE ASSCRACK HEUHEUH He started running through Bellwood, cursing a lot. (Fasttrack): ASSHOOOOLES Seeing Fasttrack running around his neighborhood, Jimmy Jones went up to Ben to ask for his autograph! (Jimmy): Hey Ben, can I have your autograph again? My house burned down along with my dog and your autographed book so can I have it again? (Fasttrack): hey jimmy come closer i got something to tell you (Jimmy): Yes Ben? (Fasttrack): closer jemmy (Jimmy): Yes? (Fasttrack):'' C̹̭͉L͘O҉͉͕̝Ṣ̴͕̘̫̬̥E̻̘̬͖͔̗͍R̦͖̕ͅ ̞͕̩̬͈J̙̙̰̜IM̪̹͚M͖̳̮̳̬͕̞Y̺̜̳͕̳̼̳͡'' (Jimmy): ...yes? (Fasttrack): C̨̕҉̨L̨҉̵̵͡O҉͢Ś̸́E͘R̸͢͝͞ (Jimmy): What is it? (Fasttrack): bitch Fasttrack ran off, hueuheuheuhing and cursing around as he went. He passed by Cash's house and knocked. Cash opened the door. (Cash): Oh hi Ben, didn't see you were in the nei- (Fasttrack): YA DICK He ran off. He passed by Will Harangue's show thingy. (Will Harangue): OH LOOK IT'S BEN TENNY- (Fasttrack): ya big boob He ran off. (Fasttrack): One last person... He passed by Julie's house, and knocked on the door. (Julie): Hey Ben, what's going- (Fasttrack): Look Julie, I'm sorry. I know it's been ages but I know you're still hurt from my condition. I can't imagine what it must be to lose someone you love to some bug disease thing, and not only know that he doesn't remember a thing of what you did together but instead he runs around like a retard shooting cheese or flinging shit all over the place. Things will never return to how they were but I'd just like to offer you my apologies, because I know these past few years must've been hard for you. also i'm the SEX KING Fasttrack zoomed away as Julie had tears in her eyes. A nearby street camera turned to them. ELSEWHERE In a lair thing, a little worker dude started walking with his screen thing, and went towards a guy in a chair. (Sex Minion): Your holiness, another person claims that he is, in fact, the SEX KING. He showed the recording of Fasttrack claiming that outrageous statement. (Sex King): OUTRAGEOUS! I must defend my title in combat! Sex minion, bring me the SEX SPACESHIP! (Sex Minion): On my way, your majesty. ELSEWHERE Ben was sitting on the couch watching TV. (Gwen): Are you done making everyone in Bellwood hate you? (Ben): Yeah probably (Gwen): What the hell are you even watching Ben? Weird male moaning came from the TV, as the camera turned to show Ben was watching Minecraft Let's Plays. (Gwen): Wh-what channel even broadcasts this? (Ben): idk it was there when I turned it on Suddenly a loud boom was heard from outside. (Ben): What was that? Royal trumpets were heard, and Ben and Gwen went outside to see. There was a huge spaceship parked outside, as stairs descended from it. Out of it came two small drones with large spears, and from behind them came a huge Chimera Sui Generis in royal clothing. (Sex King): Greetings Earthlings, it is I, the famous royal SEX KING! (Sex Minions): ALL HAIL They all knelt down. (Gwen): The who in the what now (Sex King): What, don't you recognize the previous all-powerful conqueror the SEX KING! (Gwen): I got that, but uh, what does sex have to do with that? (Sex King): It is in fact my royal title! (Gwen): Yes, but- (Ben): omg the real SEX KING! (Sex King): YES BOURGEOIS IT IS I! And as much as I respect your galaxy saving efforts, you have greatly offended me, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): wait how A sex minion came forth with a screen showing Fasttrack calling himself the sex king. (Ben): Oh right. (Sex King): AND FOR THAT TRAVESTY, YOU MUST BE JUDGED! (Gwen): Wait, can't there be two Sex Kings? (Sex King): ABSOLUTELY NOT! (Ben): Alright SEX KING, if you wanna judge me I'm ready for anything you throw at me. Ben hovered his hand over a hologram of Jury Duty. (Sex King): Okay then. The sex minions brought a courtroom desk thing in front of the Sex King and gave him a hammer. (Sex King): Alright then, I judge you guilty of insulting the royalty, potential bribery, and being a low class commoner. Your verdict is DEATH. The Sex King smashed his hammer on the desk, as Ben and Gwen were shocked. (Gwen): What?! The Sex King threw his desk to the side and smashed it. (Sex King): And I'm your executioner. (smiles) (Ben): OH NO HES JUDGE JUDY AND SEXECUTIONER WE'VE BEEN TRICKED The SEX KING jumped towards Ben and Gwen, who blocked him with mana shield. (Ben): (transform) ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! (Gwen): Are you just gonna curse using your sound disks? (UEE): ye The SEX KING broke through the mana shield, and UEE threw some sound disks to block his next attack. (Sound Disks): FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK (The Sex King): AUUUUUGH CURSE THIS VULGARITY He smashed through the sound disks and tried to hit UEE, who flew aside holding Gwen. (UEE): YA DUMB BITCH (Sex King): ANOTHER COUNT OF LÈSE-MAJESTÉ FOR YOU TENNYSON! The Sex King pulled out a sword from his holster. He swung his sword at UEE, but it was knocked out of his hands by Gwen. (Gwen): Keep him distracted with your curses Ben! (UEE): wow ok UEE threw out seven disks around him. (Disk): SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT (Disk): PISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISS (Disk): FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK (Disk): CUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNT (Disk): COCKSUCKERCOCKSUCKERCOCKSUCKERCOCKSUCKERCOCKSUCKER (Disk): MOTHERFUCKERMOTHERFUCKERMOTHERFUCKERMOTHERFUCKER (Disk): TITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITSTITS UEE flew in and hit him in the face, and Gwen fired a mana blast at the SEX KINGS face. (Sex King): AGGH THE VULGARITY! MINIONS ATTACK! The Sex Minions attacked with their swords and spears. Gwen attacked some of them with mana blasts, and UEE sent disks around to curse them as he punched the SEX KING. The Sex King broke the disks through his rage, and grabbed his fallen sword. He swung it at UEE who barely blocked it with a sound disk. (UEE): YA NERD YOU AINT EVEN THE SEX PRINCE UEE sent a disk under his head to blast him with sound. (Gwen): BEN! A sex minion jumped at UEE with his spear, and UEE blocked him with a disk. (UEE): noob ass piece of shit The SEX KING pulled out his sword again and swung at UEE, chopping off most of his body. (UEE): aw fuck UEE was bleeding out sound or something. (Gwen): BEN NO (SEX KING): I HAVE DEFEATED YOU, BEN TENNYSON! I AM IN FACT, THE SEX KING! (UEE): not... so... fast... ya fucking loser (transform) POOOOOP! (SEX KING): So you show your true commoner form huh? Absolutely disgusting! (Poop): no u Poop reconnected his missing body parts and flew in the SEX KING's face. He tried to block him, but Poop flew through anyway. (SEX KING): ARURHUGHGU (Poop): YA PIECE OF SHIT (SEX KING): THAT'S LITERALLY WHAT YOU ARE YOU STINKCOSIAN PLEBIAN! Poop punched the SEX KING with his shitty fist. (SEX KING): ENOUGH! The Sex King pulled out his royal scepter and smashed Poop's PUFO, causing him to drop to the ground. (SEX KING): Now that I have you, it is time for the execution! He pressed on Poop's Omnitrix symbol, reverting him. (Ben): OH NO GWEN HELP Gwen was tied up too. (Gwen): Well if you would've HELPED ME (Ben): haha no The Sex King pulled out a axe executioner thing, and swung it over their heads. (Grandpa Max): STOP IT, SEX KING! (Sex King): Who do you think you are, peasant? (turns around) Sex Lord, your holiness, I apologize for my aggresiveness. The Sex King bowed in front of Max. (Gwen): Grandpa? (Max): These are my grandkids, Sex King, I command you to release them. (Sex King): As you wish, Sex Lord. The Sex King backed away. (Max): Now get out of here. (Sex King): MINIONS! PACK IT UP! They packed up and went into the sex spaceship. (Sex King): Goodbye, Sex Lord. May we meet again in better circumstances. (Max): Get out. (Ben): THE FUCK GRANDPA (Gwen): Grandpa, what the hell? (Max): Let's just say they don't call you the sex lord for nothing (winks). (Gwen): What the fuck THE END Aliens Used * Qqqqq * TV * Fasttrack * Ultimate Echo Echo * Poop Characters * Ben fucking Tennyson * Rook fucking Blanco * James fucking "Jimmy "The Dickman" Jones" fucking Jonah fucking Jones * Gwen fucking Tennyson * Julie fucking Yamamoto * Grandpa "The Dickman" Max Villains * the SEX KING * Sex minions Category:TV-MA Category:Episodes